


Nephew

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [327]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jody wakes up in a hospital, no memory of how she got there, and Sam asleep at her bedside.





	

Jody wakes up in what is apparently a hospital with no idea how she got there.

It takes her a few minutes to work up the energy to move her neck–everything aches, everything’s heavy–but when she does, she sees a six and a half foot tall Winchester passed out in what looks like the most uncomfortable hospital chair mankind ever invented.

“Sam!” she hisses, voice broken, throat dry. She ends up coughing, and Sam wakes with a start.

“Jody! You’re awake!” he says, and he’s immediately hitting the button for the nurse.

Once the nurse has checked her over, gotten her some water, and left once more, Jody looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shrugs. “I told them I was your nephew,” he says unrepentantly. “Only way they’d let me stay.”

“What happened?” she asks, far more concerned about not remembering what landed her here than whatever Sam may or may not have told them. 

Sam looks lost for a moment. “I almost lost you,” he says, and Jody would roll her eyes at him being melodramatic, but Sam looks absolutely serious. “We were hunting vampires, remember? And the nest was bigger than we thought. By the time we got to you…” Sam shakes his head. “Well, doctors fixed you up.”

“How’re you?” she asks, noticing for the first time the cuts on his own body.

“Me? I’m fine. Nothing that won’t heal,” Sam says. “How’re you feeling?”

Like crap, honestly. Like she got pinned down by a vampire and had a good amount of her blood stolen. “Fine,” she says. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for getting me here.”

“Anytime,” Sam says.

Just then, the nurse wheels in a cart with what is supposed to be lunch on it. Jody takes one look at the tray of what is pretty consistently grey food and turns away. “You know,” she says, “a good nephew would go get me a better lunch.”

Sam laughs, but promises to sneak up something better for her later, so she considers it a win.


End file.
